


Absent

by AnimeYaoiFangirl100



Series: did someone mention a restaurant? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Absent seizures, Brainwaves, Doctor - Freeform, Epilepsy, First Job, Friends are everything, Gen, Guitar, Hope, Hospital, Job - Freeform, Laughter, Obito is Rin's rock, Promises are important, Rin and Obito are best friends, Rin doesn't like snakes, Rin doesn't understand at first, Sadness, Self-Pity, Singing, Teasing, but most of the high school thinks they are dating, but she's smart, doing things for you, having blood drawn, kinda like a big brother, medical ID necklace, nor does she like necklaces at first, past - crush, restaurant, slight Rin sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeYaoiFangirl100/pseuds/AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, like your brain has ever showed up normal." She blinked at him as innocently as she could as he narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>"You know what I meant. Your brain scans haven't been coming out normal. Anything could trigger another seizure. You need to be careful." His black eyes softened as he added, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." </p><p>/~/</p><p>Anything can happen in 20 seconds. For Rin, 20 seconds is nothing compared to eleven years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent

She was six when the diagnosis came. She wasn't even old enough to know what it meant, and she still had trouble actually pronouncing the word - she still had trouble with certain letters, despite being a quick learner. All she knew was that she was playing in her living room with her best friend, and her Papa had been keeping an eye on them; the next thing she knew was that she was in a white room, not feeling like herself, and her father sitting next to her.  
  
Seizure - that's what the doctor said. Epilepsy. The nice woman didn't pull her father from the room like Rin had seen in the television, but stayed in the room. Seeing as Rin was young and was, technically, supposed to be resting, the doctor probably didn't see any harm in speaking freely.  
  
Rin was only six. She was too young to know what she had, too young to realize what kind of an issue it could be. She was able to leave the hospital, so surely she was fine. She didn't understand why her Papa made her take pills with her breakfast. Neither did she understand why he made her wear a necklace with snakes on it. Her Papa knew that she didn't like snakes, and he knew she thought wearing things on her neck was stupid - what was the point?  
  
Rin didn't understand why her teachers watched her more closely than they had previously. She didn't like how Obito's eyes would stay on her throughout the whole day; she wouldn't have cared if they were filled with joy like normal, but filled with concern? That wasn't the Obito that she knew.  
  
There were a lot of things that Rin didn't understand at the age of six. She promised herself that she would figure everything out, even if she had to find the answers out herself. She would make sure of it, because people couldn't just make promises and not keep them. She despised(her Papa said that hate was a bad word) people who broke promises, so she made sure to keep all of hers, even if they were just to herself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm _fine_ , Obito." Her tone was filled with more exasperation than anything, and she felt a tad bit guilty when her best friend turned his head away, sucking at the inside of his lower cheek. He only did that when he was worried or trying not to say something, and she tried not to make him get that look on his face if she could help it. So, to try and make amends, she took a deep breath before starting again, "Yes, there were flashing lights, but I'm fine. I haven't had an episode in months. It's probably gone for good."  
  
"Your brain says differently." He muttered, shooting another quick glance at her through long eyelashes. Rin smiled sweetly at him in return as she lightly kicked him under the table - it was a completely friendly gesture rather than one that promised differently. "It's still not showing up normal."  
  
"Oh, like your brain has ever showed up normal." She blinked at him as innocently as she could as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You know what I meant. Your brain scans haven't been coming out normal. Anything could trigger another seizure. You need to be careful." His black eyes softened as he added, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."  
  
"Oh, Obito." Rin said quietly, reaching forward and placing her hand over his on the table. It was never in question why everyone in the school thought they were dating, especially when they were like this. She didn't mind though, Obito was her best friend and she wouldn't treat him how everyone thought she should. "You would probably never make it far in life without me."  
  
"You know it." The Uchiha said with a small bark of laughter, though there was no humor in it. But he did do his best to return her bright smile with one of his own.  
  
With a pang, Rin realized that she had probably done this to Obito. Of course they had been friends ever since they met, and, despite that awkward point in middle school where Obito actually did have a crush on her, they still remained the closest of friends. They confided in each other and were practically joined at the hip. Rin wouldn't have it any other way, but she always felt like she had taken something from her friend.  
  
It wasn't logical to think that way, she knew, but she just couldn't help it. She had been having seizures her whole life, it turned out. It just happened that most of them were absent seizures(blanking out for periods of time), and her first real seizure had to happen when she was with Obito. She hadn't witnessed it, obviously, but Rin was pretty sure that it wasn't pretty. She was also pretty sure that it was enough to mentally scar an innocent child(at that point in time, Obito was the most innocent child there was).  
  
The brunette reached up, touching the ornament that was a constant companion. The necklace she was forced to wear when she was six was always a constant in her wardrobe, even now that she was in high school. That was a very simple reason - as Obito had pointed out, her brain waves still weren't normal(she had to go into the hospital every month to have her blood drawn and every few months to get hooked up to a machine that checked her brainwave activity).  
  
She tried to smile at Obito again, who was watching her intently. She knew that she didn't succeed in appearing normal. The young Uchiha had always acted as her watcher and sort-of-protector. All because there was something wrong with her brain that could kill her at any moment if it was too hard on her body. If her father(she had grown out of calling him Papa ages ago) hadn't been watching her and Obito play, then who knew what would have happened. She might have died that day if he hadn't been there.  
  
Yes, she dwelled on these thoughts sometimes, but her almost dying wasn't what made her sad. What made her sad was that she was broken, and she should have been fixed. Her doctor, Dr. Samson, originally told her that it was childhood epilepsy and it should pass once she got older. It was a common thing to have, apparently, but Dr. Samson was obviously wrong about something.  
  
At the age of 17, eleven years after her initial diagnosis, Rin still wore her medical ID necklace. She still took her medication for the disease that was messing with her brain. She still did all of this because the epilepsy wasn't gone, but she did hold out hope that maybe someday.  
  
Maybe.  
  
"Stop wallowing." Obito said sharply, giving her hand a squeeze and efficiently snapping her out of her thoughts. He smiled at her, the corners or his lips drawing up and forming small dimples that she thought was completely adorable. "Think of something else. Something great and fantastic. Think of me, if nothing else comes to your mind."  
  
Just like that, a true, honest smile was spreading across her face. Obito was always finding ways to cheer her up when she needed it the most. For that, she would forever be grateful to him. It was even more clear to her now that he was precious and needed to be protected; she promised to take that job and protect him just like he always protected her, even when she didn't need it. She would just have to protect him when he didn't need it too.  
  
"How can anyone not think of you?" She said teasingly, turning her head to the side. "But, seriously, what are you going to do Mr.-I'm-Going-To-Be-An-Adult-In-Two-Weeks?"  
  
"I was being serious." Obito objected. "And I hadn't known of this new way to say my name. I guess that's what I'll be signing on my papers from now on." Despite the eye-roll, he was smiling, joy clouding his gaze. Rin was left thanking God that the boy sitting across from her wasn't like the rest of his family, and not for the first time. "My Uncle Madara is opening a restaurant. I was thinking of applying - seems like it wouldn't be too difficult as long as I don't trip and spill food everywhere."  
  
"You are applying as a waiter?" At his nod, Rin carried on. "Obito, have you seen how graceful you are? You have the grace of a water buffalo."  
  
"I do not smell like a water buffalo."  
  
"Kudos to you." She said cheekily. "Seriously, when were you planning on telling me? You having your first real job? This is big news."  
  
"Shut it, you." He said finally, ducking his head. "It was just brought to my attention. What about you, Rin? Any big plans once I graduate to adulthood and leave you behind in the dust?"  
  
"I bet that being an adult isn't all that it's made up to be." The brunette said haughtily before glancing down at the table. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't know if she could pull it off. She didn't know if she'd be able to.  
  
She pursed her lips as she thought. Would it be worth it to try even if she couldn't make it happen? Would it be worth it if she had to deal with any pain, or would it simply be that she would regret if she didn't try it?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at Obito and shrugged off those thoughts. After all, she could have died once already. If the seizures got her in the long run, she wanted to at least have some fun first.  
  
"I want to sing. And play guitar." She held up a hand when the other opened his mouth, and she glared at him. "I know that you think I sing perfectly, but I have no idea how to play a guitar. I want to be able to do both at the same time. Maybe eventually sing for people. To make them happy."  
  
It took a moment before Obito said anything and, during that moment, Rin worried. She was still going to do it, she knew, but she also knew that Obito's opinion meant the world to her. She knew he wouldn't stop her, but even a small hint of disapproval might shatter her confidence. But then he smiled, and Rin knew that she worried for nothing.  
  
"Maybe, if you become somewhat good at doing two things at once, I can try and help you find places to play at. Maybe even at my Uncle Madara's restaurant."  
  
"Your Uncle Madara?" Rin started, her voice colored with laughter, "As opposed to _my ___Uncle Madara?"  
  
"Shut it, you." But he was laughing too and Rin knew that everything was going to be okay. She would either get over the epilepsy or she wouldn't. There was no stopping fate if it wanted to pick on her, but she could always hope it would change its' mind about things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! Surprised to see me so soon? Well, if you're seeing me at all I do suppose that is kind of odd.... ;) 
> 
> All jokes aside, this is a serious matter that means a lot to me. Today, March 26, is Purple Day - in other words it's a day dedicated to Epilepsy Awareness. The thing about that, though? I barely see anything or hear anything about that. As someone who used to have epilepsy, this saddens me. Epilepsy is more common than some people think, but sometimes it feels like nobody really gives it much thought. This is my nod, part of my contribution to spreading what knowledge I can. Hopefully you guys can take something from this unless you already knew it(and if you did, kudos to you my friend). 
> 
> **Some facts;**  
>  1 person in 26 will develop epilepsy at some point in their lives.
> 
> There are two different kinds of absent seizures: _simple absence seizures_ are generally when a person stares blankly into space for about 10 seconds, not comprehending anything(this is generally thought of as daydreaming or simply not paying attention) and then there are which can last up to 20 seconds, and, along with non-comprehension and staring off into space, include limited movements such as blinking or small hand movements. 
> 
> Most absent seizures are found in children between the ages of 4 and 14, but that does not mean adults can't have them - they are just less likely. 
> 
> There are some facts for you and, if you have any other questions, feel free to message me about it or you can look it up. Wear purple to help spread awareness today!


End file.
